Benchmark
by S J Smith
Summary: They've decided to wait a little bit longer.


**Title:** Benchmark

**Author:** S J Smith

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** They've decided they can wait a little while longer.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned absolutely any of this, I'd be less worried about job security.

* * *

After the afternoon shower, the autumn sun came out, transmuting the water drops to gold. The rain had scared everyone out of the park, leaving a solitary man walking along the paths. The setting sun charged him with its golden rays as he made his way to an empty park bench, settling down onto it with a sigh. He reached under his thick ponytail to rub the back of his neck, grimacing at the tension thrumming through his muscles.

The sound of heels clicking on the cement path caught his attention and Ed raised his head slightly, squinting through his bangs to watch. Winry smiled, a quirky little grin that offered some sympathy. "Bad day?"

Ed groaned in answer, head thumping against the bench back. Rolling his eyes at her, he said, "You have no idea. The bastard's decided I need to go on a 'little journey' for him."

"Oh, really?" Arranging her coat against the wet, Winry sat down. "You did remind him you're not in the military any more?"

"Hell, yes!" Clenching his fist, Ed pounded it lightly on the bench between them. "I said I was just here in town for a visit – not so he could make use of my talents."

Winry's laugh made him scowl. "Ed, admit it, you're interested in whatever this job is."

"I'm not!" Ed snarled, though the vehemence just wasn't there like it would've been in the past. The curl of his lip was more for show than anything, and she knew it.

"Tell the truth, Ed." Winry twisted to face him more fully. "And you know Mr. Mustang wouldn't have told you about it if you weren't the best person for it."

Ed hunched his shoulders, stretching his legs out in front of him, a scowl settling over his face. "So what if I'm the best person for the job." Glancing sidelong at her, he said, "We've got plans of our own, and you know it."

"Mm, but it's not like we haven't put them on hold before." Winry shrugged.

Sighing deeply, Ed studied her from under his bangs. "These are a little more important, Winry."

"So we'll get married a couple of months later." When Ed rolled his eyes again, Winry took his hand, giving it a squeeze. "What?"

"The bastard's assignments never finish on time."

"Maybe that's because of you, not him."

Ed pulled his hand free and bared his teeth at her. "That's not true!"

Winry arched her brows.

"Okay, it's mostly not true and besides, how would you know?"

"Oh, geeze, Ed." Winry poked him in the ribs, making him squirm. "You told me all about your assignments, or you better have," she growled.

"I did!" Ed squawked, batting her hand away when she raised it again.

"Good! So, you're going to do this job for Mr. Mustang, and when you get done with that, we'll get married."

Ed grumbled, shoving his hands deep into his trouser pockets and slumping against the bench back again, his legs stiff and angled in front of him. "Yeah, yeah," he muttered, tilting his head to peer at her again. "You're sure about that? You don't mind waiting?"

"No, silly." Winry grinned, bumping her shoulder into his. "It'll be fine."

Gusting out a heavy sigh, Ed muttered, "All right. I'll tell the bastard I'll take the job." He bumped his shoulder back into hers. "And the money I get from it, we'll spend on our honeymoon."

She nodded in agreement, her smile widening. "I like that idea."

Ed took her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. "Remember you said that when I'm late coming back, because I know I will be. And, since I warned you, you don't get to complain about it." Gathering his legs under him, he got to his feet, pulling her up off the bench along with him. "Let's go tell the bastard the good news about me taking this dumb assignment." He sighed. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

Her laughter rang around him as they walked out of the park.

X X X

The park looked like it'd been dusted with confectioner's sugar, snow still falling slowly out of the lowered sky. Children ran through the small drifts, scooping up snow and forming it into balls to pitch at each other.

Winry smiled at the sight of them, but she had her goal in sight – a bench, set to view the park's entrance. Dusting the snow off the seat, she sat, crossing her ankles and tucking them back under the bench as she waited.

The kids chased each other through the falling snow. Some of them started building a wall for defense, others started stockpiling snowballs. Their shrieks echoed around the park, the snow doing nothing to muffle their high-pitched yelling. A snowball whizzed past the woman's shoulder, making her duck reflexively. She turned, her mouth opening to warn the kid to be more careful.

"Sorry!" someone shouted in a familiar voice.

Winry's eyes widened as she spotted him, an unrepentant grin lighting his face, another snowball in his hand, ready to throw at her. "Ed!" Leaping off the bench, she ran to him, flinging herself against him hard enough to send them both sailing onto the ground. Snow puffed up around them as he laughed, wrapping his arms around her.

"You're late," she scolded.

"I warned you. The bastard's missions always last longer than you think."

"But you're back now." Winry grinned at him, propping herself up on his chest.

"Uh, huh." Ed fished in his pocket, pulling out a box. "And I got something for you."

Winry gasped. "Is that what I think it is, Ed?"

"Depends on what you think it is," Ed shrugged, "but it's not earrings. Or a new tool."

Opening the box, Winry turned it to catch the diffuse light. A pair of rings nestled inside, cool and glittering.

"So," Ed said, "the bastard paid me. Still wanna get married?"

Her joyous laugh gave him his answer.

* * *

_end_


End file.
